Moveable window coverings such as blinds, shades and the like are well known. One type of window covering is the cellular or honeycomb shade. This type of window covering typically comprises a rectanguler shade panel constructed of woven or non-woven material formed into a plurality of contiguous cells. In cross-section, the cells typically have a polygonal shape such as a heptagon. The cells provide insulation and prevent light penetration. Plural layers of cells may be used in the panel to increase the insulating and light impermeability characteristics of the panel.
In a typical bottom up shade, the shade panel is supported along its upper edge by a head rail and has its lower edge secured to a bottom rail. The head rail is secured to an architectural feature such as a window frame to support the window covering adjacent to the architectural feature being covered. A plurality of lift cords extend from the head rail and are connected to the bottom rail to raise and lower the bottom rail thereby opening and closing the window covering. In one typical arrangement the lift cords are connected to draw cords that extend from the head rail such that they can be grasped by a person to cause the blinds to raise and lower. It is also known to use a spring motor or an electric motor to raise and lower the blinds. As the blind panel is moved from an extended or closed position to a retracted or open position, the panel material folds to collapse the cells against the head rail. Such window shades are suitable for use on rectangular architectural features such as doors or windows. However such shades are not suitable for use on arched architectural features such as arched windows or the like.
Arched window coverings are known. However, the known arched window coverings are complex and expensive to manufacture or do not perform well when installed. The window covering should be easily and smoothly extended and retracted to selectively cover and uncover the architectural feature and relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture. Moreover, the window covering must be able to be adapted to various arch shapes and sizes.
Thus, an improved arched window covering is desired.